


H y p n o t i c

by dormant_bender



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Competition, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Desire, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, Filthy, I'm Not Ashamed, Inspired by Music, Making Love, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Training, petition for more gamora x peter smut, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A training session starts innocent and ends the opposite; steamy and filled with desire.</p><p>Thoughtfulness flickers across his countenance, pursing his lips in apprehension for a moment, until he finds himself chuckling once more. "I mean--you totally could if you wanted to. Plus I'd die pretty happy that I bested you, cuz really, that's pretty amazing." His mind is more focused on the way her lower half is pressing into his own but he desperately attempts to ignore it, instead pressing his hips harder down onto hers to prevent her from writhing. "But you won't." It was as simple as that, mused the man, as he leans forward until their faces are inches apart. "I know you won't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	H y p n o t i c

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a span of.. Maybe 4 days..?
> 
> And I think I did really, really bad with the smut in this.
> 
> It's so.. Blah.

When it came to ordinary crushes, normal people would attempt to please the object of their affection in any possible way they could. Perhaps buying them something trivial such as a bouquet of flowers and a box of candies, something ridiculous like that. Most girls, noted the man, were more than grateful for a few shots at the bar with a cheeky offer to return to his ship for nightly adventures. Some girls were more difficult to obtain, they required a vast memory, remembering their names and every little detail that they mindlessly spew from the moment you slide next to them at the bar.

However this girl-- _woman_ \--was entirely different. Never once had he even attempted to sway an emerald-skinned assassin with a brain too sharp to allude to his shameless flirtation. Because she wasn't the type to giggle at his efforts of buying a round of drinks or even tempted to dance with him upon the grimy floor of a dodgy club. Class, was the word he was looking for, she had more class than to be deemed ' _easy_.'

And, well, he wasn't exactly opposed to the idea of putting in this amount of effort. It had never been this strenuous for him when it came to claiming his desires but he found it almost challenging. Gamora, the deadly beauty, was a challenge and he was more than determined to win her heart over in whatever possible way he could. Whether it was sitting in communal silence while he tries to help sharpen her multitude of blades or even willingly sparing with her, which--he had assumed she would have gone easy on him though he was entirely wrong.

Tanned hands raise defensively before him as she delivers swift yet power punches to his arms, willing him to drop the stance and actually fight back. "Hey, hey--not so hard, Ga--Ow! Shit.. Gamora, this isn't my type of fun-"

Dark eyes roll in response as she takes a few steps back to allow the latter time to recover from her fierce blows. "If I recall correctly Peter, you were the one who offered to be my sparring partner this evening. I assumed that you would at least try to fight back, not be the easiest target imaginable."

But Peter's absently rubbing at his aching arms as if he could will the pain away. "Well, _yeah_ , but I didn't think you'd go all Rocky Balboa on me."

Something is oddly intriguing about the puzzled look that graces her countenance, a single eyebrow perking at the peculiar statement. "I don't--... Explain." She prompts with a firm purse of her lips, seemingly irritated by her own lack of knowledge.

"Aw, c'mon! Rocky Balboa? All around badass? Notorious for kicking the shit out of people? God. How the hell does the galaxy even survive without knowing classic heroes like Rocky Balboa and Kevin Bacon?" There he goes again pulling at the roots of his hair, eyes wide and completely bewildered by the thought.

Something akin to a smirk twitches at the corner of her lips at the explanation, folding her arms neatly over her chest. "I suppose that is true, considering I could have easily broken every bone in your body. I was holding back and allowing ample opportunities for you to strike back, Peter. As the great Star-Lord, savior of the galaxy, I expected more from you." It was unlike her to tease him like this, not that he didn't mind it.

What he did mind was the insult that was spouting from her lips; those full, tempting lips. "Oh, ouch. For the record I was, uh, holdin' back with you too. Yep. Couldn't let these missiles fire, know what I mean?" He lifts his arm, flexing his muscles, and glances back at her with a smug, confident smirk. 

"I am not one to succumb to your charm, Peter Quill." She murmurs with a roll of her eyes as she stretches her tense body, bending down to touch the floor for a moment, before straightening her arms in the air. She shifts her neck from side to side, hearing a satisfying 'pop!' "Shall we begin again? And really, Quill, I want you to try this time or I will seek out Drax as a more suitable opponent."

Ivory teeth clench in his mouth, his jaw tensing visibly, at her words. Just what exactly did she mean by that? He was just as capable as Drax, just not as bulky as his counterpart. He scoffs to himself, nodding his head in acceptance of her words, as he steps a few feet back to poise himself for another spar. Jade eyes watch her keenly, his concentration solely on her dark eyes, silently noting the way she cracks her knuckles with her palms.

Oh, he would show her who was weak.

Silence drifted between the two as they contemplated what their method of attack would be. But before he has even the slightest idea of what he was going to proceed with, he finds himself instinctively blocking his face with his arm to deflect a punch, body arching outwards as she moves to knee him in his stomach. At the abrupt movement, she extends her legs further to deliver a harsh kick to his abdomen, hearing him grunt in response. Amused eyes watch as he topples over and slides across the slick floor, gaze narrowing as she catches the glare that gleams from one of his devices. His wrist rapidly twists as he tosses the device towards her feet, meant to bind them together, as he scrambles to right himself.

Gamora, always more fluid in her movements, finds herself falling forward as she flips out of the flashing devices way. She lands perfectly on her feet, releasing a huff, as she strides directly towards her opponent. Peter curses to himself as he finds himself scampering off in the opposing direction, glancing over his shoulder to find her only a few feet away. A startled sound emanates from his lips as he catches sight of a freshly polished knife whizzing past his face, just barely grazing the skin of his cheek.

"Shit, Gamora.. Watch where you throw those things!" He yells as he shifts once more on his feet to face her directly, just barely avoiding her leg swinging to connect with the side of his neck. "Watch it," he hisses once more, this time having his throat grabbed roughly by a pair of surprisingly soft hands. His hands, however, are feather light against her hips as he works to retrieve one of her daggers, loosening the holster around her hip as he does so.

As she presses him against the nearest wall, hands not letting up on his throat an ounce, she hears the clutter of her holster hit the ground. In seconds she finds a dagger to her throat, her dark eyes narrowed slightly as she stares at the man whose face is scarlet. Emerald hands release his throat, dropping them by her sides, as her eyes intently scans the latter's countenance. A tiny cut is weeping droplets of blood upon his flushed cheek, his eyes are wide but filled with triumph, and his lips are slightly parted with his breath wafting gently into her face.

"Aha! I got you! I win." Peter states simply with a broad grin splitting across his lips, ivory teeth making an appearance as he tosses the knife halfheartedly to the side. 

"I suppose so," Gamora utters as she rotates one of her shoulders, turning on her heel to stroll towards the center of the training area. 

Keen ears pick up on the footfalls behind her, a smirk gracing her lips, as she fluidly crouches to swipe her foot along the floor, hitting the back of Peter's heels, sending him tumbling back towards the floor. Before his body even makes contact with the floor, however, she's on him with a knife she had tucked in her boot to his throat.

One of her knees is pressing against his chest, restraining him from moving further. Onyx eyes gaze down upon him with amusement, as if she would actually allow him any leverage over her. She leans forward until she's sure he can feel her breath against his cheek and releases an amused snicker as if mocking him for his words only moments prior. 

"What was that you were saying before, Peter?" She inquires with a flash of a broad smirk, her head canting to the side.

He shifts with a grunt until the blade isn't pressing so persistently into his skin. Her weight is unexpected but not bothersome in the least, he figured he could get used to such a sensation. Without so much as an expression on his countenance, he abruptly uses his hands to press against the woman's body until he has her pinned down upon the cool floor. Hands quickly find better use of pinning her hands above her head, his hips straddling the latter's to keep her motionless beneath him. 

"I dunno, maybe it's just me, but I think you should get your hearing checked." He stated in a concerned tone, a devious expression painting his countenance. "Because I think I said I won, I mean--I kinda did. Didn't I?" And his voice is with laced with mockery as he chuckles above her, not even minding the daggers the woman is glaring in his general vicinity.

In one weak movement, she drops the blade that is within her clutches, hearing it clatter onto the floor. She wriggles beneath him in an attempt to rid him off of her form, scowling at him in disapproval. "Give me three reasons why I should not maim you after this." 

Thoughtfulness flickers across his countenance for a vague moment, pursing his lips in apprehension, until he finds himself chuckling once more. "I mean--you totally could if you wanted to. Plus I'd die pretty happy that I bested you, cuz really, that's pretty amazing." His mind is more focused on the way her lower half is pressing into his own but he desperately attempts to ignore it, instead pressing his hips harder down onto hers to prevent her from writhing. "But you won't." It was as simple as that, mused the man, as he leans forward until their faces are inches apart. "I know you won't."

A hiss emanates from deep within her throat as she tugs at the hands restraining her, desiring nothing more than to strangle the smug bastard. "What, pray tell, makes you think that?" Comes her muttered response, her clenched teeth gritting against each other. 

"Ya' can't lie to me, Mora." He breathes, voice nearly silent. "Part of you is hellbent on killing me, yeah, but the other half is undeniably turned on that someone actually defeated you." Jade eyes search her onyx ones for a considerate moment, noting the gleam of something akin to lust lingering there. "Or is it just cuz it's _me_ that did it?" He receives narrow eyes in response. " _Ohohoho_. Nail on the head." 

"Peter Quill--" She manages between clenched teeth, her knees bending so he falls neatly between her legs, her feet rooted firmly to the floor.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you say my name like that?" A satisfied sigh leaves his lips as he leans closer this time, his minty breath wafting into her face. "God, I could make you say my name all night, if you'd let me." He nuzzles his nose affectionately into her cheek, inhaling the natural, intoxicating scent that was simply Gamora.

Lengthy lashes flutter at the gesture the man made, the sensation of his hot breath exhaling against her neck sending shivers down her spine. "Release me. Now." Was her only demand as she hitches both of her thighs around his slender waist, having him oblige only seconds later.

"Satisfied no--?" All further words die upon his lips as she manages to roll them into a new position, with her on top.

Emerald hands settle upon her upper thighs as she grinds down upon his lap, hearing him suck in a sharp breath at the movement. Tanned hands instinctively go to support her waist, his large hands gripping tightly upon her hips. He allows his head to fall back as she ruts her hips against his own, his lashes fluttering to a content close at the sensations she's reeling out of him. His hips move on their own accord as he shifts them upwards, silently pleading for more friction.

Her hips swivel in tiny circles as she presses down upon his denim clad jeans, the man shivering at the delicious friction it created. All too soon his jeans became too tight, squeezing and restraining him, his countenance flushing a deep crimson. Soft puffs of air leave his lips as he attempts to reach one of his hands between their bodies, eager to release his aching cock from its confines. But, no, he was rejected by a simple slap of her hand, both of hers pinning his arms down effectively to prevent any further actions.

And like that, chest pressed snugly to chest, she bows her head to place a searing kiss to his anxious lips. Toned thighs clench around his waist as she continues her administrations, nails digging into the smooth skin of his wrists. A soft hiss escapes his lips at the pain, wincing slightly as her nails pierce deeper into his skin, but relaxes as her tongue coaxes his mouth open. Pale pink lips part to allow the latter's tongue to probe his mouth, gliding along his smooth ivory teeth, tasting the faint delight of peppermint. But Peter desires more as he cranes his head up further, tilting his head slightly, as he presses more fervent kisses to her lips, hearing the messy clash of their teeth in his wake. 

Her hot tongue glides along his bottom lip before taking it between her lips, pulling on it for a moment, and then alternating to use her teeth. One of her hands slides slyly between them to brush up his dark, perspired top to ghost her fingers along the firm, toned muscle of his abdomen, her cool fingers making his body involuntarily shiver in response. A chuckle escapes her lips as she withdraws from the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths, and instead buries her face within his neck. Freshly bruised lips press open-mouth kisses along his neck while her hand busies itself with trailing down the thin line of hair of his navel, finally breaching her destination as she slides down his zipper and pops the button off of his trousers.

"Dammit, Gamora.." Comes his raspy voice as he lifts his hips off the ground to allow the woman to tug his jeans down to his mid-thigh. "Shit, shit, shit." Is his mantra when her cool hand covers the outline of his heated cock, giving him a squeeze to soothe his aching desire.

"The great Peter Quill, savior of the galaxy, writhing beneath me and coming undone from a simple touch?" Her voice, usually soft, was lowered slightly and laced with desire as she nips at his neck, teeth grazing along the sensitive skin.

Moans leave his lips as he bucks up into her hand, desperate for another touch. "Fuck, Gamora, have I ever told you how much of a turn on it is when you talk like that? God, yes.." He attempts to prevent himself from inhaling the saccharine scent of her hair as it fans into his face and tickles across his skin.

But he does anyhow and an almost possessive growl escapes his lips at the aroma alone. It was all earthy and purely her, tinged with the scent of the shampoo she had always denied using. Jade eyes roll back, the heady scent making his head swarm and his vision hazy. Would it be shameful to admit that he almost came just then from the simple scent of her? Perhaps. But it wasn't as if he'd admit such a thing.

"How do you want me to touch you?" She inquires as she withdraws from his neck but not before pressing a tender kiss to a lavender-tinted bruise there. 

"I never thought one sentence alone could be so sexy before." That didn't warrant a response from the woman, however, and she just simply rolls her eyes. "I-I mean.. That, right there, what you're doing--" She squeezes his clothed cock for emphasis, "Fuck, fuck, fuck...

There was something so undeniably attractive about that smirk that twitches at the corner of her lips as she rubs her palm against his bulge, applying slight pressure here and there. "Reducing you to murmurs has always been a fantasy of mine, Peter Quill." God, her voice. So alluring and it pulls him in, much like a moth to a flame, and his body is reacting as his cock twitches within her hand. "I have thought about this before, pleasuring you like this, with my hand alone." But she's shifting down his form and he's grabbing for her as if she's his anchor to reality, not desiring to lose her weight pressing down upon him. "But as of late, my visions have changed." Dark eyes peer up into the latter's, hazy and clouded with hunger, as she now shifts her gaze to his cock. 

A tanned, idle hand squeezes himself through his boxers, the cloth tight around his cock. "Just keep talkin'? Just--Mora, yes.." 

"I have imagined you in various positions with my mouth on your cock." Her eyes are oddly fascinated with the way his hips buck instinctively forward at her words, her hand smacking his away to replace it with her own. "Bringing you to completion has always been a goal of mine." She states as bows her head, tracing the outline of his cock with the very tip of her tongue. "Now tell me, Peter, what do you want?"

A breathless chuckle emanates from the man and he wets his chapped lips. "Is that a rhetorical question or--?" He grunts at the feel of her tongue through his boxers, propping himself up on wobbly elbows to watch her. "I want this, I want you, s'all I want. Thought I made it obvious," He offers her a weak smile, eyes glancing from his cock to her scrutinizing gaze.

All she returns is a smirk before she bows her head once more to attach her mouth to the outline of his cock, sucking earnestly through the material, and silently delighting at the sight of a damp spot forming. She breathes hot air against the material, hearing a litany of curses emit from above her, and decides that she has tortured him enough. Thumbs hook into the material of his boxers and she slides them sluggishly down his thighs, along with his bunched up jeans, until they're pooling around his ankles. 

When she glances up at him once more, she notes the way his chest is rapidly rising and falling, the way his lips part ever so slightly to release breathy sighs. She unconsciously licks her lips as she finally touches his cock, without any restrictions this time. Skin against skin, muses the assassin, as she moves her hand up and down his cock in slow, leisurely strokes, reveling in the way her name sounds against his devilish tongue. Her thumb flickers once, twice, thrice along the head of his cock and smears the dribble of pre-cum that has formed there, using the droplets to slick her nimble fingers.

Still propped on his elbows, the man allows his head to fall back in ecstasy. His eyes, usually wide and bright, are clenched tightly shut as he wills himself to not release within her hand. But there was something so pleasing and euphoric about the woman you loved stroking you, going out of her way just to please you. It was different from any other woman who had ever laid hands on him, the way she squeezed his cock and eyed him, as if he were the very sun keeping her alight. And, God, he detested sounding so completely cliche but he could swear that she was a Goddess--his Goddess, sent from the very heavens to be his, and his alone.

"You... Are amazing.." He manages to splutter from his lips as he leans on one elbow, balancing himself, as he swipes his arm across his perspired forehead.

Seemingly displeased by the statement, she trails her tongue from the base of his cock to the head, "Just amazing?" Comes her inquiry as she flicks her tongue against the head, lapping at the pre-cum drizzling from the slit.

"Woman of, ugh.. Fuck.. Woman of my dreams." And he was sure that dreams never came true but now? Now he wasn't too sure.

Soft hums spew from the woman as she grips him by the base, tracing her tongue along the head, and then dipping the tip of her tongue into the slit. Her mouth is hot and wet and tight as it snugly closes around the head of his weeping cock, her tongue pressing insistently against the tip, before she sinks her mouth further down upon him. And as swiftly as she takes him all in, his body tensing and his cock pulsating within her mouth, she withdraws until only the head is poised within her mouth.

A choked noise emanates from deep within his throat at the absence of heat surrounding him, hips bucking desperately for more of the delicious sensations. She repeats the action only once, not sure the man could handle anymore teasing, and begins a steady yet rhythmic bob of her ombre head. One of her hands squeezes at his thigh while the other ghosts along his balls, offering them a warm, hearty squeeze which results in his hips rising off of the cool floor and sending his cock down the woman's throat.

She only relaxes at the movement, swallowing his cock down, and returns to her prior movements. One of his hands shifts until it's tangling within her midnight locks, grabbing fistfuls of her hair, and guiding her. A hum spews from her mouth, sending vibrations throughout his cock, as she allows him to press against her head and control her movements. Cheeks hollow as she quickens her pace, the fingers threaded through her hair becoming more and more persistent as she moves her mouth against him, her tongue sliding along the underside of his cock as she does so.

Tanned hips stutter in their insistent bucking, delving deeper within her mouth, as he finds himself nearing closer and closer to bliss. And, as much as he would drool at the sight of cum dribbling from her mouth, he releases his grip on her hair and urges her to stop. "Mora, no, stop.." It's so hard for him to force the words from his clenched teeth, jaw tensing and relaxing once more. "You asked what I wanted.. And I wanna be inside you.. Wanna make you cum, wanna make you feel good, make you feel me. Feel all of me." 

Her mouth releases his cock with a filthy 'pop!' as she willingly obliges the man, crawling up his form once more. There's a glisten to her mouth and her lips as she straddles his hips once more, offering him a small smile. "Do what you will, Peter, for this body--" Emerald hands reach for his tanned ones and place them upon her small but supple breasts, covered by the leather of her jumpsuit. "belongs to you."

An audible gulp echoes from the man's throat, swallowing harshly, as he allows himself to squeeze her breasts. "You have no clue what you do to me. No fucking idea." Once more his tongue glides along his lips, wetting the chapped skin, as he reaches to unzip the leather material until he's tugging it off of her smooth, delicate shoulders to expose slightly scarred yet enchantingly beautiful, emerald skin.

Their exchange is silent as he presses open-mouthed kisses along the expanse of her shoulders, pausing to suck earnestly at her collar bone, before tugging the material down until it bunches at her waist. He decides that he will take his time to explore her body, not desiring to rush, until he is well acquainted with every inch of her. His hands find their way to her bare breasts now, staring at them in awe, as he kneads them. There was something rewarding in the way her lips formed a tiny 'o' at the sensations he's bringing her, how her soft mewls echo within his ears until they vibrate pleasingly against his eardrums. 

She tosses her ombre hair over one of her shoulders as she grinds down against his hips once more, pressing her chest insistently into the warm hands cupping them. He weighs them within his hands, swiping his thumbs along her nipples until they pebble against the pads of his fingers. He sucks in a breathe at the sight, never exploring a woman's body like this, not pausing to take in the sheer beauty of one's form until this moment. He shivers at the way she reacts to his simple touches, the way her breath hitches, and desires more of the sound.

He bows his head then and takes one of her nipples within his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pebble, and offers it a tug with his teeth. Her body arches towards his mouth, gasping sharply, as she ruts down against his hips. One of her hands reaches for his idle one, and she presses tender, open-mouthed kisses upon each pad of his fingers before pressing him back down upon the floor once more.

"A-aghh.." He winces slightly as his head thuds back against the floor and decides that the next time he plans on seducing the woman would be in his bunk or perhaps in the cockpit in his chair, though he wouldn't have this any other way.

Concern flashes over her features for a considerate moment until the man offers her a warm, encouraging smile. Once more she relaxes as she guides his hands back to the leather of her jumpsuit once more, almost as eager as he is to relieve her of the offending garment. Hips rise slightly as he tugs the material down one flushed thigh and then the other, allowing her to kick off her boots until she is completely bare before him. Bare and entirely beautiful. Jade eyes gaze over her skin with liquid warmth; he saw beauty in the scars that lined her otherwise flawless body, found himself reaching out to brush his fingers along one prominent scar that juts from her side down and twists across her abdomen. Scars were what made people strong, thought the man, as he allows his admirable gaze to shift lower until he lays eyes on her.

Once more he gulps deeply as he hesitantly reaches out to brush his fingers along the sensitive bud there, a soft cry emanating from the woman above him. She writhes within his lap and shifts slightly as if pleading him to end his intensive exploration. Because she needed him just as much as he needed her, and he would have to soothe the ache burning within her core.

"It's just.. You're beautiful." And his face is flushed a deeper crimson as he says the words aloud, offering her an embarrassed smile as he strokes himself once, twice, thrice before guiding his cock towards her opening.

Gamora shifts her hips slightly as she sinks down upon his cock, ivory teeth nipping at her lower lip, until she sinks down completely and is filled with him. Hisses emanate from both of their throats at the sensation of finally being connected in the most intimate of ways imaginable. For a moment they remain completely still; emerald hands poised upon a toned chest while tanned hands grip impossibly into strong hips. She is the first to move as she presses down upon the man's chest, willing her body up, before sinking down upon him once more. It was slow and languid, and Peter releases a soft, outstretched moan at the sensation of her walls clenched snugly around his cock.

But, no. This wasn't how he imagined their first time together; her on top, forcing her to do all the work. No, no he wasn't satisfied with how this had ended up. So he found himself cupping her rear and pressing her close in an embrace as he rolls them so he is on top. Dark eyes stare into his inquisitively for a moment and he presses a tender kiss to her lips to distract her.

Both of his elbows find their way to the cool floor, holding himself up, as he feels her slender legs encasing his waist. A lopsided grin finds its way to his lips as he shifts his hips to thrust into her, sighing at the feeling of her body moving against his own. And it's slow and languid, adjusting to the feel of the other's body. His face is buried deep within her neck and laving at the smooth skin there, sucking possessive bruises that she would need to cover later. His hips move at a steady pace, slightly gaining momentum, as his need for her increased.

Soft sighs emanate from the woman's lips as the man shifts his hips to introduce a new angle to her, legs instinctively clenching around his waist while her heels dig into his flesh. The sound of skin slapping harshly against skin echoes off of the walls and resonates within their eardrums, urging them to further their languid and fluid movements. All too soon his hips are moving sporadically against the woman's, hips thrusting earnestly into the hot, tight heat that her core provides. 

Her hips shift off the floor to meet each and every powerful thrust that Peter offers, her hips bucking as she takes her pleasure. Emerald hands eagerly slide along every contour of his chest, fingers toying with his nipples for a moment, before her feather-light touches glide along the toned muscle of his abdomen. She feels him shiver beneath her fingertips and she smiles slightly, scratching her nails along the flesh. But eventually he's withdrawing from her heat, making her whimper at the loss of his cock, only to watch in apprehension as he  
settles upon his knees and grabs her thighs until they're connected once more.

"Peter," Comes her moan at the angle that he enters her with, having to prop herself up on her elbows, eyes watching as his glorious cock slides in and out of her core. "Gods, Peter.." 

The man is back on his haunches, knees spread slightly open, while his hands occupy themselves with gripping onto Gamora's hips for leverage. Sweat trickles down from his brow as he concentrates his movements, surging in and out of her heat with measured thrusts, eyes greedily roaming over her bare form. He grunts as he thrusts deeply into her, marveling at the way her eyes roll as he buries himself to the hilt inside her. And, God, he adores the way her breasts bounce at each frantic thrust he delivers, how her back arches off the floor when he hits a particular spot. One of her palms is laying flat against the floor now, her body shifting until it's splayed on the tiles, while the other is gripping onto the man's forearm for purchase, nails digging sharply into the skin.

This time he withdraws almost entirely, the tip of his cock resting at her opening, and thrusts so he buries fully within her. Her heels are digging painfully into his rear at the response, the action driving him deeper into her pliable body. The way she cries out, however, is reason enough to repeat the action--and he does, slamming once more into her and groaning at how she tightens around his cock. One of his hands seeks out one of her thighs and places it over his shoulder, grateful for her flexibility, and teases her once more with another steady, measured thrust until she's whimpering beneath him with wide, pleading eyes.

"Continue to tease me, Peter Quill, and you will regret it." Her voice is low and dark yet sensual and intriguing to where he is unable to deny her, as if the words willed him to heed her warning.

Hips thrust with abandon now as his desire to please her increases, wanting to oblige her every whim, wanting to reel out each and every heavenly moan that her lips spew. With each thrust he makes he grunts, hips shifting once more to get a better angle, reveling in the sound of their reddened skin slapping noisily against the other. His eyes glance back and forth from her bouncing breasts and her dark eyes, sultry and needy, as they stare into his, as if piercing his very soul.

All too soon he finds the pressure in his abdomen becoming unbearable as he struggles to hold on to sanity, the temptation of bliss beckoning him to release. Jade eyes are wide and frenzied with lust as he maintains eye contact with the woman whose back is arching of off the floor in favor of his body, legs tightening considerably around his hips. It's the way her walls are sporadically clenching and un-clenching around his cock that pushes him over the edge, however, as he buries his cock into the hilt of her core, releasing deep inside of the woman.

Her name is singed on his tongue as he comes, hips twitching and thrusts erratic as he continues to pound mercilessly into the woman. His chest is heaving and his breathing is labored, but he is determined to get the woman below him off, was anticipating the look that crossed her face when she came undone. One of his hands finds her clit and rubs tiny circles upon the bud, applying pressure upon it, as he helps her to orgasm. He's fingers are relentless until he feels that tell-tale clench around his cock, snugly holding his cock in place, as she releases against him.

A choked sob echos from her sinful lips, her nails finding his forearms and burying deep crescents into the skin. Her back arches almost painfully from the floor and her hips are jerky as they buck wildly against his own. He doesn't relent, refuses to, until she's come down completely from her high. But his movements are more lethargic now and less powerful than before, though the friction is still enough to ease the two down from their high. 

Soon her nails withdraw from his skin and her body settles once more against the cool tile of the floor, soothing her flushed and heated skin. Peter takes a deep gulp, still leisurely circling her clit with his fingers, as he stills his movements with her body. A smug grin finds its way upon his lips as he stares down at the woman, eyebrows wiggling playfully.

"I, uh--Guess this settles it." Both of his hands find their way to her legs, now loose around his waist, and peel them away from his hips. She huffs at the absence of heat but sighs when he covers her body with his own, pressing affectionate kisses to the side of her neck and her pulse.

"Settles what?" Comes her perplexed response as she tilts her head to allow him access to her throat, her legs tangling along with his own.

His countenance withdraws from her neck to ghost his lips over her own, "I obviously won."

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one of my worst one-shots tbh :o
> 
> But, you know--Practice makes the world go round~
> 
> Constructive criticism, por favor? :P


End file.
